


Something Like That

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Crying, Dirty Talk, Emotional Catharasis, F/M, Incest, Podfic Welcome, Pussy Job, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, over the knee spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Diego and Vanya have an encounter late at night.





	Something Like That

“You wanna know something fucked up?” Vanya looked down at her glass of whiskey, looked up at Diego. Her face was pink from alcohol, and she was swaying a bit in her seat. 

Diego, sitting opposite her, took a swig of his water. “No, but I feel like you’ll tell me anyway,” he said. He regretted it almost immediately; Vanya wasn’t like Klaus, who liked to trade barbs back and forth. He forgot that sometimes.

“Never mind,” Vanya said quickly. “Sorry.”

“No, sorry,” said Diego. “That was a douchey thing to say.” He offered her a smile that he hoped came off as sincere enough. He did mean it. Mostly. 

Vanya snorted, and she looked at him, her expression wry. “At least it’s progress to acknowledge it’s douchey,” she said. 

Diego held his water up, toasting her. “Progress is progress, right?” 

"Something like that," she agreed. 

"Speaking of progress," Diego said, to fill the thickening silence, "Five says you're doing much better in your training." 

Vanya blushed, and she was grinning bashful. She was cute when she smiled, and he let his eyes trace over the line of her profile, to the softness of her lips. "It's been interesting, training with you guys," she said. "Being included."

She met his eyes, and he kept her gaze, licked his lips. Training wasn't the only thing she was included in. They had all messed around together as teenagers, but Vanya had never been part of that. They had all been flirting with her, and she was flirting back. More than flirting, judging by the way he had seen her with Allison's lipstick on her mouth the other day. 

Diego wasn't sure exactly _how_ to flirt with Vanya, but… well, he was doing his best. 

Vanya looked back down at her glass, took a sip. "So why are you here?" She rested her elbows on the table, cradled the glass in her hand. It looked oversized, held in her small fingers. 

"Are we talking philosophically? Because I think I was put on this earth specifically to stop the criminal scum of the city." Diego stretched out, his back arching and cracking. He could almost feel the weight of her eyes as they swept up and down his frame. 

"That would be an interesting discussion," Vanya agreed, "but I think I'm too sober for it." She swirled the whiskey in her glass. "I meant why are you… here." She gestured to the kitchen the two of them were sitting in; the same kitchen table they had sat at when they were little kids, children, teenagers. 

"In the neighborhood," said Diego. "I saw the light on in the kitchen, thought I’d check in on whoever was up at this hour.”

"It isn't that late," Vanya protested. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

Diego paused. "Which question?" He seemed to have lost the plot, but he was, admittedly, very tired. 

"If you wanna know something fucked up," said Vanya. She took another sip. 

"I'm always up for something fucked up," said Diego, and he took a sip of his water, keeping his eyes on her. He liked the way she blushed. 

"I miss like…" She made an expansive hand gesture, and almost splashed whiskey on herself. "I miss when you all weren't afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Diego protested. 

"You're more afraid of me than you were," said Vanya. 

“I’m making you think I’m afraid of you,” he corrected, which wasn’t strictly true. “You can kill me now.” 

"I could kill you before," Vanya protested. "Anyone can kill anyone." She leaned back in her chair, and she took another sip of her drink.

"Okay, yes, technically," said Diego, "but... it's more likely."

"In some ways, some shit hasn't changed at all," said Vanya. "You still don't... interact with me. Not like you do with everyone else. Sort of." She sighed, and she raked her fingers through her hair where it had escaped its ponytail. She looked downright _disheveled_, which wasn't her usual look. 

Diego didn’t really know how to respond to that. "Why are you here, anyway?" He said instead, to save some face. 

"My neighbors are getting their apartment painted," Vanya said. "The smell gives me headaches, and Pogo said I could crash in my old room until everything aired out a bit."

"Oh," said Diego. "That makes sense." 

"I do that sometimes," said Vanya, and there was an odd set to her mouth.

"Can I ask a question?" Diego wasn't even sure where he was going with this, but he was tired and it felt like he was actually _connecting_ with Vanya. He wasn't sure if he was about to strengthen the connection, or just alienate her. 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you want? Like, from me?" He set the glass down, and it made a solid noise on the table. He probably shouldn’t have been asking her that - it was more stark than he usually was. 

"I don't even know anymore," Vanya said, and her own glass made a similar noise on the table. "Sometimes I just feel like..." She made a vague hand gesture.

"Like...?" He made an equally vague hand gesture. 

"I don't even know," Vanya repeated. "Like... I want you to fuck me." She was blushing now, her cheeks turning dark red. "But I also remember how much you used to hate me. And I..." She cleared her throat, looked down at the table. "I used to... I dunno, maybe I didn't _like_ when you were mean to me, but at least I knew where you stood. Now I'm not so sure." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth. "I know you love me, and I love you, and we both are trying. It was just... easier when you were mean to me. I don't want you to be mean to me but I also miss it." 

"... Right," said Diego, trying to absorb all of that. 

"Maybe... be mean to me sometimes." She was fiddling with her hands. "Not, like... not like you were, in the old days. But a nice mean." She snorted, rubbed her eyes. "I must sound crazy."

"Kinda," Diego agreed. 

Vanya glanced over at him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She grinned at him, and grinned back. "I like... actually, no, forget it."

"Forget what?" He leaned further forward, keeping his eyes on her. He kind of liked having her like this. He probably shouldn't have been getting hard at the way she was squirming, but... fuck it. 

"I used to... when we were teenagers, I used to daydream about you guys, like, just grabbing me and fucking me. Or spanking me, or making you suck you off, or shit like that." She was blushing so hard she was red to her hairline. He wanted to feel that against his lips. 

"Do you still want that?" He hadn’t ever thought of that, but he didn’t normally work that way in general. Judging by the way his cock was pressing against his zipper, he was willing to try in a hurry. 

"I.. .guess? I don't know. It's different now, because you're all people who I talk to regularly. You aren't just the remote superheroes who exclude me from everything." She didn't seem to realize that the words stung; she just kept talking. "But I like the idea of being... spanked, for being bad." She blushed at that last word, and Diego suspected that there was something deeper buried under the forced nonchalance. “I like the idea of you seeing me in general, I guess,” she added. “As a person. Or as someone who like… inhabits space.” She shrugged, looking uncomfortable. 

"I'll keep that in mind," said Diego, and he was aware he sounded formal. 

Vanya snorted. "Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "How are you gonna keep it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Diego said, more to be a smug asshole than because he meant anything by it. He liked the way she grinned at him when he did it, though. 

"But yeah," Vanya said. "It's been nice to be included again. It just... feels weird, y'know? Since I'm not exactly used to it."

"You can get used to anything," Diego said, with feeling. 

“I can’t really argue with that,” agreed Vanya. 

“So if you like spanking and that kinda shit so much, you ever done that before?” Was this a normal topic to discuss with her? He didn’t know what counted as normal, especially when it came to Vanya. They didn’t really have a relationship, and he couldn’t exactly base it on what he got up to with Allison, could he?

“Nah,” said Vanya. “It has to feel… y’know, authentic. Not just reciting lines or whatever.” She made an expansive hand gesture that was clearly meant to demonstrate… something. “But then again, I _also_ don’t want someone who’d hit me just because they’re mad at me.”

“That does sound like a conundrum,” agreed Diego. “Can’t say it’s one I’ve ever been in myself.” 

“I can’t imagine you wanting to be spanked,” Vanya said idly. 

“Why not? You saying I can’t be submissive?” Diego put his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair. It creaked. 

“I mean, you can be, you just... seem like you wouldn’t have any trouble finding someone beating you up if you wanted it.” Vanya was looking at him full in the face as she said it. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought she was trying to provoke him, by dangling some bait temptingly in front of his face.

Well.

Who was he to resist temptation?

Maybe he was tired, maybe he was just tired of whatever bullshit dance the two of them had danced all these years and just wanted to… whatever it was they were doing. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He stood up. He full on stood up, and he was coming around to the other side of the table. He was _towering_ over her, and she was still staring up at him. Her eyes were dark. 

“I’m just saying you’re kind of an asshole,” said Vanya. “I thought you knew,” she added, her tone solicitous. 

"You'd be the expert, wouldn't you?" He was speaking down to her, literally and figuratively. He could see the way her jaw was clenching, and he could hear the very faint ringing in the background that he was coming to associate with her power gearing up.It was the sound of all the various whatnot vibrating in their sockets or cabinets or wherever else they were kept. 

"I'm just saying," Vanya said again. The ringing had gone quiet. "You're someone who has had his nose broken on more than one occasion. That might be a sign, y'know?"

_She's trying to provoke me_, thought Diego. _Sort of_. But did he want to be provoked?

Diego's hand went to the back of her neck, and she didn't flinch away from it. He'd seen her flinch away from hugs, from someone reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. She wasn't flinching. She stared into his face, and her eyes were narrowing. 

"It's a sign that I'm going out and fighting the good fight," said Diego. He squeezed the back of her neck, and he felt the tendon go tight, then relax. Her jaw was clenching. "What have you done lately?"

"More than you," said Vanya. She leaned back into his hand, and he saw that she was pressing her thighs together. "At least I can live like a normal person." 

She was turned on - was she turned on by being obnoxious to him, or by the fact that she was afraid of him? Was she even afraid? She could disjoint him like a roasted chicken with her powers, if she wanted to. She wasn't in any danger, _he_ was. So why was he was still so nervous about taking the next step of... whatever weird courtship dance they were engaged in? Was this a courtship dance? 

"You're being obnoxious," said Diego, and he said it quietly. "Do you let this side of yourself out when nobody else is around, so you can let the victim charade drop?"

Vanya glared up at him, and there was a hint of actual anger behind her eyes. "Better 'n the stupid vigilantism that you've been playing at," said Vanya. "You know, I think that Dad would actually be prouder of you than of Luther." 

Diego wasn't sure if she meant that as a compliment, a jab, or some odd combination of the two. He did know that he was hauling her up by the back of the neck, and she was _letting_ him. She was shaking, but she was letting him, and she wasn't using her power. No glasses were breaking, no cabinets were flying open, nothing untoward was happening at all. 

"You're being obnoxious," he repeated again. "You're being... you're being a _brat_." He didn't miss the way she shivered when he said that. "You're being bratty," he said, more firmly this time. "You're being bratty, and I'm not putting up with that shit."

"What are you going to do to me?" She was trembling against him, and she was staring up into his face, her chest heaving, her face red. His eyes darted downwards, and he could see that her nipples were hard, poking through her button down shirt. She licked her lips, and he wanted to kiss her more than anything in the world.

"I'm going to do what I do to all brats," he said, which was admittedly a bit of scene dressing, but she didn't know that. Was this a scene? Was this his actual feelings? He wasn't used to feeling so... muddled. 

Diego sat on her recently vacated chair, and he pulled her across his lap. She was dangling - her legs were off the floor, the tips of her fingers just barely touched it. She was wriggling under him, and he was getting hard against her stomach. She had to feel it, as she squirmed. 

"Diego," Vanya said, and there was a note of something that he didn't entirely understand in her voice. 

He paused, his hand on her back, and then her nails bit into his thigh. He hissed, and he slapped her on the thigh, not thinking.

Vanya made a high pitched noise, and she went stock still.

"Not so full of backtalk now, huh?" He ran his hand up towards her ass, and the denim of her jeans rasped against his palm. "Where'd all that sass go, huh?"

"You're being a neanderthal," Vanya said, but she wasn't getting up. She wasn't pushing him away. She wasn't doing anything but squirming in his lap, pressing herself against his boner. She _had_ to feel it, had to feel the way he was trembling against him. Hell, with her super hearing, she could probably tell his heart was going a mile a minute. 

“_There_ it is,” Diego said, and he kept his voice downright jovial, just to be obnoxious. “I knew it was in there somewhere.” He slapped her ass again, harder this time, right where her ass curved into her thighs. She didn’t have much ass to speak of, and the denim of her jeans probably absorbed most of the impact. He’d just have to hit her harder. 

So he did.

He landed a blow on her right ass cheek, and she yelped, jerking forward. Her keys were digging into his thigh, and he could feel her wallet as well, like some parody of a boner. He slapped her again, and her ass jiggled, just a bit. He could barely see it through her jeans - clearly he needed to hit her harder. 

Vanya was squealing. She was squealing, but there wasn't that telltale ringing in his ears. She was just taking it, as she wriggled in his lap. She was letting him hit her, and she had to know that he knew. He slapped her ass again, and her hips ground forward. 

"Ow!" She was squirming against him some more, as he landed more hits. Her skin was getting warm through her jeans, and he paused, resting his hand on her ass. 

“Do you want me to stop?” His voice was quiet, and it almost echoed in the near silent kitchen. She had been drinking. Maybe this was a bad idea. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Vanya snarled, and he was surprised at the venom in her voice. 

“Isn’t this supposed to be a _punishment_?” Diego landed a particularly vicious hit right where her thigh met her ass. She jerked forward, and she made a high pitched voice in the back of her throat. “Well? I asked you a question.” He punctuated the last word with another hard hit, on the other thigh. 

She yelped, and when he looked down at her, he saw that her whole back was tense, her shoulders tight enough that she could have cut through her shirt with the sharpness of her shoulder blades. He put a hand between her shoulders, pressing down, and she shivered against him. 

He moved his hand up her back, to shape his palm around the curve at the back of her head. The lump of her ponytail dug into his palm, and he wrapped it around his fingers, leaning forward and forcing her head back. “I asked you a question,” he repeated, and he yanked on her hair. In retrospect, he should have asked her if this was alright, should have mapped this whole thing out instead of just jumping in. 

“Go fuck yourself,” Vanya spat out, and Diego made a frustrated noise, sitting up again and pressing her face into his thigh. He began to spank her in earnest now, hit after hit raining down on her ass. The denim was hot, and she was letting out a little shocked noise with every blow he landed. 

“You are being such a brat,” Diego said, as his hand began to go just that little bit numb. “Could you have been a normal person and just asked me to spank you? No. You had to be a brat.” He landed a particularly vicious hit right across both cheeks, and she actually _moaned_. “We both know you like this, Vanya, so just admit it.”

“Fuck you,” she gasped. She was pressing her thighs together, and then she was twisting her ankles together in a way that was making his own joints wince in sympathy. Her whole body was tense, and he wanted to keep hitting her. His whole body was surging with energy. 

“For fuck sake,” said Diego, and he drew his hand back, hitting her ass yet again. “Drop the baggage and deal with your issues.” That was probably crueler than he needed to be. He could feel her stiffen against him. He opened his mouth to apologize to her… and then bit his tongue.

"F-fuck you," Vanya mumbled, and then she sobbed again, a broken little noise that made his chest hurt. "Fuck you, Diego."

"Oh no," said Diego, and he yanked her hair, forcing her hear back. "You asked me for this. You don't get to pull that shit." She squealed, and then she wailed as he slapped her ass again. He was going to end up with bruises on his hand at this rate. _Next time, no jeans_, he thought, and he slapped her ass again to watch it jiggle and hear her give another hiccupy sob. _Next time, no jeans, no nothing but her ass and my hand. Maybe my belt._ He’d spanked someone before, but it hadn’t been this frantic, this _desperate_. 

“I d-d-didn’t ask, I didn’t, I _didn’t_,” Vanya wailed, and she bucked against him, pressing her ass into his hand, as he squeezed it. “I don’t - I…” More hiccuping crying.

Vanya wasn’t a pretty crier, but every ugly sob made his cock twitch. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her tearful face, and he wanted to fuck her until she was crying harder. The mix of tenderness and viciousness wasn’t new to him - he’d had these kinds of conflicting feelings towards lovers in the past. He had enough violence in his head that it sometimes got mixed up with other feelings, and he knew enough about himself not to be too scared of it. He knew on some level that he wasn’t going to hurt her irreparably. 

Probably. 

“You don’t what?” He squeezed her ass like he was trying to pop a balloon, and she arched into it. She was practically humping his leg, and _fuck_ if that wasn’t hot. 

“I don’t want you to _stop_,” Vanya wailed, and fuck, if Mom came along this would b awkward. Pogo, at least, was already in bed. He slept like the dead, too. 

“Good,” said Diego, and then he was… lifting her up, until she was cradled up to his chest. She was clutching at his chest, and her hot, tender ass was up against Diego’s thigh. He was going to have an imprint from her wallet - he’d have to talk to her about that next time. “Good girl, sh…” He was rocking her, rubbing her back, and his forehead was against hers. He rubbed their noses together, lost in some kind of haze of endorphins. 

“No,” she mumbled. “No, stop, don’t be… don’t be nice.” She was squirming in his lap, grinding her tender ass against his leg. “You’re supposed to be mean to me,” she accused, and he could have counted her eyelashes. They were wet and clumped together, and when he pressed his mouth against hers, her wet cheeks smeared against his. 

Vanya kissed him desperately, and she nipped at his lips, her fingers twisting in the fabric of his shirt. He didn’t know if she wanted to hurt him or was trying to access some sort of deeper intimacy, but she was clinging to him and kissing him harder, shaking like a leaf. He cupped her cheek, and she sobbed against his mouth, her sharp little teeth digging into his lower lip. He could taste the remnants of her dinner on her breath, and the sharp heat of whatever alcohol she had been drinking. 

Diego broke the kiss, and he kissed along the stubborn set of her jaw. “I think I hurt you more just by being tender to you,” he said, his voice quiet. She had to feel it, rumbling through his chest. “Why does it bother you so much?”

“Because you could be like this,” Vanya said, and more tears were tracking down her face. He gathered some of them up with his thumb, pressed them against her lips. He shivered at the way her lips wrapped around it - _what would that mouth feel like, around my cock?_

“You could’ve been like this too, y’know,” he pointed out. She was squirming, and then she was straddling him, hooking her fingers under his knife harness. “There’s a lot of shit we could’ve done, but that was then. This is now.” He could hear the ringing now, and the sensation of the air getting very tight around him. 

“Right,” Vanya murmured, then, “I want you to fuck me. Like, right now.” Her fingers were digging into his scalp, her nails sharp. 

He paused, thought of a whole bunch of responses. “Do you have condoms?” Safety first. At least he could remember that. 

“I’m on the pill,” she said, and she kissed him again, pressing tighter to him, her hot little mouth moving along his jaw, to his neck, to suck on his earlobe. 

His hissed, and the arousal that was twisting up his guts seemed to be drawing tighter. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?” He found her breasts, and he held them in his hands, small enough that they weren’t even a handful. He squeezed them, and he found her hard little nipples through all the fabric, circling them with his thumbs. 

“I want... ``she licked her lips, pressed her forehead against his temple.

“What do you want?” He reached down, squeezed her ass hard enough to make her gasp, a gust of hot air across his face. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she said, and she rolled her hips forward. Her eyes were still red rimmed, and her cheeks were still wet. “_Please_...” 

“Well,” he said, and then he was picking her up, setting her on the ground. She sagged against him, her hands on his shoulders, and then he was standing up, and her face was in his chest. “Since you were so polite.” He turned her around, and he bent her over the table, his hand on the back of her neck. “And you asked nicely, instead of beating around the bush.”

She snorted, and she shuddered as he pressed against her, grinding his cock against her ass. “God,” he said, “I really did a number on you, didn’t I?” He held her hips under his hands, and he watched the way her knuckles turned white as she grabbed the other end of the table. His hands were only shaking a little bit as he undid her belt, unzipped her pants. ‘

Vanya was wearing boxers, and the waistband was wide under his fingers. He slid his fingers into the cotton, and found her wet and desperate. Her pubic hair was pasted down with her arousal, and she whined the way she had when he slapped her thigh when the tip of his index finger found her clit. “Diego,” she said, and her voice cracked.

“Is it everything you wanted, Vanya?” He used his other hand to push her pants down, hobbling her. He took her boxers with it, and he grabbed her ass. It was flat, and it was hot under his hand, already beginning to bruise. She hissed, and she arched into his hand. “Is this like you imagined?”

“You weren’t so ch-chatty in my fantasies,” murmured Vanya, and she pressed her ass against Diego’s crotch. He could feel the heat of it through his own pants, could _smell_ her arousal, mixing in with the other ambient smells of the kitchen. The next time he sat down for breakfast, he’d remember the time he fucked his sister over a table. 

He grabbed her ass, adjusting her so that he could slip into her more easily. He dug his thumbs into her ass cheeks, and she groaned into the table. She was going to be _purple_, and maybe when his cock wasn’t so desperately turned on he’d feel guilty. As it was, he just felt proud, and wondered vaguely how she’d react if he grabbed her. 

Only one way to find out, really. 

Diego took a handful of her ass, and he squeezed it hard enough to make her groan and buck her hips back. She was so wet it was smearing on her thighs, and he wondered how badly she wanted this. She probably wanted more than he did, if only from all of those years of experience, but, well… he was always willing to make up for lost time.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Diego said, and he let go of her to hastily unbutton his pants, fumbling the zipper down, shoving his boxers around his thighs. He hissed as his cock sprang forward, pressing against the overheated skin of Vanya’s ass. “God, Vanya…”

She tried to spread her legs wider, tried to push herself against him even more. He pressed his cock between her thighs, up against her slit, and she made a desperate little noise, pressing her thighs even tighter together. It was hot and tight, and she was so _slick_, like liquid against his cock. He draped himself over her back, and he wished he could grab her tits from this angle. 

Next time.

“How’s that?” He dragged his cock along the seam of her labia, felt them part for him. The hard little nub of her clit was up against the head of his cock, and when he shimmied his hips it pulsed against him, as she cried out. “Is it everything you wanted, Vanya?” He was trying to be careful, to not shove her too hard into the table. He was _aware_ of his size, aware of how much bigger than her he was. He pressed kisses to the top of her head, and his hands came around to cover hers. He squeezed her fingers in his, and she whimpered.

“Please, _please_, put it in, please…” Her voice cracked, and she bucked against him, forcing her bruised up ass against his crotch. “Please Diego, please!”

“Where do you want me to put it in?” He gave another hip wiggle, and he let go of her hands to run his own along her sides, just to feel her shiver under him. He could smell her sweat and her arousal mingling with his own, her shampoo, all the other little scents that made up her. 

“You know where I want you to put it in, don’t be obtuse,” Vanya groused. “Please, I need it inside of me, I need it… _oh_.” 

Diego dragged the head of his cock along her slit, then pressed it right up against her entrance. “I can feel you trying to pull me in,” he said, as he let himself slowly push inside of her. It was hot, scaldingly hot. Every time he had sex, he forgot what a shock the heat was. She was like velvet inside, silky and clenching around him, and he groaned deep in his throat. 

“Oh god,” Vanya whined, and there was that familiar ringing in Diego’s ears, and the windows were rattling in their frames. “Diego, fuck, fuck, _fuck_, Diego, Diego…” She moaned when he squeezed her ass, and she clenched that much tighter. When he pulled his hips back, then pushed back in, he squeezed her ass again. His other hand went around to her front. He could feel his cock moving inside of her, and then he found her clit again. 

Her whole cunt jumped around him when he pressed on it, and she sobbed into the wood. She went breathless and tight when he rubbed her clit and pinched her ass at the same time, so he did it again, and thrust forward. The table was creaking, and probably being pushed forward, but he didn’t care. None of that mattered, _nothing_ mattered but staying inside of her, making her repeat those gasping, whining noises, as she clenched around him like a hot, wet fist. 

“You feel so good,” Diego breathed, and maybe that wasn’t the right sort of mean thing to say, but he was running out of mean. He was barely able to use his knees right now, just rubbing her clit, pinching and poking at her ass as he thrust into her with long, deep thrusts. He liked this angle, like how it let him that much deeper, liked the way he could pull back and watch himself. He held her ass open with one hand and watched his cock slide in and out of her. She was small enough and tight enough that her cunt was trying to keep him inside. 

“Hurt me,” Vanya mumbled, as Diego began to pick up the pace. “Please, hurt me, hurt me, hurt me, I need it, I need to come, please…” She trailed off, and she made a broken noise when Diego’s teeth sank into the bit of her neck not covered by the collar of her shirt. She went utterly silent as Diego kept his cock as deep as it would go, and she pulsed all around him. He kept his finger on her clit as she came, prolonging her orgasm, and he was so into all of it that he nearly had a heart attack at the first crash.

There were a series of them, presumably as the shelves in the cabinets gave way. The ringing in Diego’s ears was getting louder, and Diego made some incomprehensible noise, and sped up his thrusting. So Vanya broke the stuff around her when she came. Good to know. 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said thickly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have -”

“No,” Diego said, and he kept rubbing her clit, speaking into the spot where he’d bitten. He liked her ass under his hand like this, feeling the heat from the bruising. _Next time, I’ll do it with her naked_, he thought, and that delirious thought was what sent him down into his orgasm.

The pressure that had been building at the base of his spine and in his groin gave way, and he grunted and moaned in her ear as he came, his cock spilling deep inside of her. The orgasm was sweet, tingling along his nerves, leaving him slumped forward. He kept holding on to her ass, kept his stance so she wouldn’t fall off of the table. He was still shaking, seated deep inside of her, not yet soft. 

“Fuck,” Vanya said thickly. “Next time, let’s do it in someplace with less… breakable stuff.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Diego, and he tried not to let her see just how thrilled he was to hear “next time,” because he still had to hold on to _some_ of his dignity, right? 

He doubted Vanya cared, but it was the look of the thing. Or something like that.


End file.
